Bring Me To Life
by Eartha
Summary: Kikyo's battling spirit, Inuyasha's mixed emotions, and Kagome's fatal despair. Sometimes, in the game of love, no one wins... (Songfic to Bring Me To Life by: Evanescence)


Disclaimer:  Sorry don't own Inu or the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence 

"Bring Me To Life"

By: Eartha

_how__ can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading__ you down into my core_

_where__ I've become so numb _

_without__ a soul _

_my__ spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until__ you find it there and lead it back home_

A raven haired goddess stood alone deep into night watching, waiting.  Her eyes were blank, soulless pools filled with pain.  A being within her whispered that tonight was the night, tonight would be the final end to her suffering.  Tonight, Inuyasha would follow her into hell as he had promised.  

Her spirit should have refused, her spirit should have lashed out at the voice, demanding that it leave her conscience.  But…that spirit was no more…it slept in the darkness as it had been forced to do since her reanimation…or so she thought.

Wind blew past her, fanning her locks, willing them to escape from the imprisonment of the white ribbon.  A caught breath and speeding heart signified the arrival of the man she was waiting for.  A smirk disfigured the perfection of her face as she turned to greet the hanyou who would complete her revenge.  

_(Wake me up)_

Inuyasha ran.  Something, someone was calling him and he could not refuse its plea.  With his destination reached, he stopped, breath lost with the vision before him.  There in a moonlit opening stood Kikyo, as beautiful as the day he had met her…and as cold.

_Wake me up inside_

She turned to look into his amber eyes and he stepped forward, unable to resist the pleading he felt within her.  However, her eyes stopped him.  They where dead…soulless doors leading to an unknown destination.  He realized as he walked closer that he wanted to find what lay at the end of those dark paths.  Closer and closer he walked, searching for the truth that lay within.

_(I can't wake up)_

Kikyo frowned, he had come closer but it was not her that made him do so.  Anger boiled inside of her as she realized that he was influenced by something else, something foreign and opposite to the revenge she felt inside.  

_Wake me up inside_

When Inuyasha finally reached her, still staring into her eyes, she began to feel torn, as if something wished to be released and placed back where it had been taken from.  His intense gaze scared her…he knew something she did not…he saw something that she could not.  Suddenly, that something cracked…now there where two whispers fighting for dominance.  She closed her eyes, trying to regain her no longer present sanity.  The new presence grew louder and louder, pleading not with her, but with the hanyou that stood before her.

_ (Save me)_

_call__ my name and save me from the dark_

"Kikyo," the name escaped his lips as he strained to listen to the voice.  It was so familiar, the tone, the emotion, it was almost if…almost if she was alive again.

_(Wake me up)_

"Inuyasha," she whispered, desperation in her voice.  Suddenly, her eyes opened searching his, pleading for him to do something.  The voices were battling each other.  With great effort, the suppressed spirit broke through revenge's control.  In a sweeping motion, she dove for his hand, pressing his sharp claws up to her throat.

_bid__ my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before__ I come undone_

Inuyasha's eyes were wide.  The shock of her actions kept him silent as he stared into the turmoil of her eyes.  He didn't know what to do, he was so…confused.

Kikyo understood the confusion, but she had no more time.  Soon, revenge would set upon her again.  She didn't want to die, but…she already had.  The swirling images of soul snatchers surrounding her made her unable to forget that gruesome part of her existence.  She was nothing now, only dirt, bones, and stolen souls.  Nothing…

_(Save me)_

_save__ me from the nothing I've become_

The true Kikyo was back, he could see it…feel it.  She was herself and yet now she wanted him to kill her?  Never!  "No Kikyo, I can't kill you.  Not when I've finally found _you_ again.  I won't let you leave me!"  He grasped the back of her neck planting a passionate kiss onto her cold lips.

_now__ that I know what I'm without_

_you__ can't just leave me_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the passion of the man who never left her.  The revenge had nowhere to go and nothing to say.  The feelings that had kept the voice in power were now overrun with the emotion of Inuyasha's never-dying love.  Her spirit was now in control.  She would never let it go.  

_breathe__ into me and make me real_

_bring__ me to life_

Kagome awoke with a start.  She had heard a voice in her head, pleading with her.  But it wasn't the voice that brought her to consciousness, it was the images.  Inuyasha was with Kikyo.  She had seen him with Kikyo in her thoughts…in her mind.  Inuyasha had chosen.  She had told him before…whatever he chose, she would still be beside him, helping him to meet that end.  She knew in the darkness of her being what she had to do…

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call__ my name and save me from the dark_

He wouldn't call her name.  Not when he was with Kikyo.  This was the darkness she was meant for.  Nothing could save her now…

_(Wake me up)_

Carefully, so as not to awaken to small kitsune that lay beside her, she removed her covers and walked over to her arrows.  Quietly extracting one, she stepped into the forest.  She wouldn't want Shippou to wake up to see her in the morning.  She would spare him one from the already many traumatizing images of his childhood.  After walking what she thought was far enough away, she broke off the head of the arrow.  The sharp metal bit into her skin as she held on tightly to it.  This was it, with Kikyo here, she had no use.  She was nothing…

_bid__ my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before__ I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save__ me from the nothing I've become_

Kikyo grinned…finally she would have her love and her life…

_(Bring me to life)_

Inuyasha let go of her…Kikyo was grinning.  He had never seen her smile like that.  It was almost…creepy.  He stepped back, away from her.  Images of Kagome were flashing through his head…images of _her_ smile.  That's when he realized.  His love for Kikyo was a lie…

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

Kikyo didn't seem to notice the absence of her lover.  The elation of her soul returning to her was too much.  Finally, that bitch would die and she…she would have her life!! (insert evil cackle here)

_(Bring me to life)_

Inuyasha…he was all she could think about.  Without him…she was dead.  Without him…there was no life.  The arrowhead moved closer to the exposed wrist.  'Without you I'm dead anyway…'

_frozen__ inside without your touch without your love darling _

_only__ you are the life among the dead_

He loved Kagome.  The knowledge soothed him somehow.  The guilt for Kikyo's death was still there, but the love had never been in the first place.  The feelings he had for Kikyo, they had been formed from her acceptance of him.  But now, he knew what true love was…it was what stood in front of him everyday.  The spirited young human who followed him, took care of him, loved him.  Suddenly, a scream of anguish amplified through the forest… a scream he knew all too well.  Inuyasha stumbled back…something was wrong.  He fled towards Kagome's scent, never looking back.  If he had, he would have seen amusement in the blank eyes of the corpse of Kikyo.

_all__ this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept__ in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Raising her hand, she watched in fascination as blood dripped from her slit wrist.  Slowly, all sight left her eyes, all thought fled her mind accept for one…

_Don't let me die here_

Shippou's scream could not have been for nothing.  Inuyasha flew through the forest of his namesake.  The coppery scent of blood filled his senses.  Kagome's blood… He sped faster.  There had to be reasonable answer, there had to be something else he was missing.  Kagome was fine…she was fine.  'Oh kami, let her be fine…'

_There must be something more_

Kikyo beckoned one of her soul stealers.  She would have her soul back…she would have her life…

_Bring me to life_

Shippou shivered, her warmth had left him cold on the sleeping bag.  Unable to sleep without his surrogate mother, he followed her scent so she could tuck him back to sleep.  When her scent became too strong, tinged with the bitter taste of blood, he began to panic.  Faster and faster he ran.  Then, he saw her.  She lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood.  He couldn't take it, it had to be a nightmare…he screamed.

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

Vaguely she felt a presence, but she could do nothing now, she was too weak.  The darkness was coming to her again.  This time she knew she would not wake up.  A small voice from somewhere out in the distance called her name.  She barely heard it, but she knew who spoke it.  'Inuyasha…'

_(Save me)_

_call__ my name and save me from the dark_

Inuyasha stopped.  There before him was the kitsune holding on to the bloodied body of Kagome.  He couldn't take it…he couldn't believe it.  He hesitatingly walked over to the girl.  Her body was still warm but her heart did not beat.  Slowly he picked up the unconscious kitsune.  Gently washing off the blood from the child's face, he carried the small kit back to the campsite.  As carefully as he could, he laid him beside the warmth of Sango.  He took one last, lost look at the remains of his pack and left.  Returning to the side of his dead beloved, he gently removed the arrowhead from her grasp.  Without Kagome, he was nothing.  Without Kagome, he was dead.  He held the sharp point at arms length and then forcefully plunged the tip of the sacred arrow into his chest…

_(wake me up)_

_bid__ my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before__ I come undone_

_(save me)_

_save__ me from the nothing I've become_

Spirit fought against Revenge, but had lost the battle long ago.  Without Inuyasha beside her, she was powerless.  It was the Revenge that called to Kagome, it was the Revenge who now had control.  She could do nothing as she felt the souls of herself and her beloved leave…

_(Bring me to life)_

With the remainder of his strength, he carried Kagome to the God tree.  Blood spilled out of his wound.  His broken heart told him all.  Kagome had killed herself for him.  Kagome had killed herself for his selfish lie.  And now, without Kagome he had nothing.  Settling down into the overlapping roots, Inuyasha held the love of his life close and kissed her now cold lips.  At least, they could be together....

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

The soul snatcher youkai followed the dying pair.  His master had requested the soul of the young girl and he could not disobey.  After the hanyou's last breath left his body, he went to retrieve the soul of the girl.  His master would be pleased…

_(Bring me to life)_

Kikyo reached out, her soul was finally here.  The revenge rejoiced.  Inuyasha would go to hell and she…she would live again!  Her outstretched hands welcomed the soul…

She never got any further.  A miko's arrow had pierced her black heart, no longer would she live to bring havoc to the living.

Kaede dropped her bow, tears glistening down her cheek from her remaining eye.  She had finally put her sister to the eternal rest…but the cost…the cost had been too great…Looking down at a rosary and an uncompleted shikon…too great.

_(Bring me to life)_

A/N:  I hope you liked it peeps.  Kinda depressing huh?  Well if you liked my writing but couldn't stomach the terribly depressing subject, check out my other songfic, "Naked."  Please review.


End file.
